bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route 94
London Buses Route 94 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Acton Green and Piccadilly Circus, it is operated by London United RATP. History Route 94 commenced operation on 22 September 1990 between Acton Green and Trafalgar Square via Goldhawk Road - Shepherds Bush - Holland Park Avenue - Notting Hill Gate - Bayswater Road - Marble Arch - Oxford Circus - Regent Street - Piccadilly Circus. The route was introduced to replace the withdrawn section of route 88 between Acton Green and Oxford Circus, it then ran parallel to route 88 to Trafalgar Square (Sundays only). The route was initially operated by London United from their Shepherd's Bush (S) garage using AEC Routemasters and MCW Metrobuses. On 13 July 1991, the route was diverted to East Acton DuCane Road and the service level increased following the truncation of route 12 west of Shepherd's Bush. The route was extended at all times to Trafalgar Square at the same time. In 1992, the Sunday allocation was transferred to Stamford Brook (V) garage and the MCW Metrobuses were replaced by Leyland Olympians. In 1993, the evening service was converted to one person operation using MCW Metrobuses. In 1994, the Saturday evening allocation was transferred to Stamford Brook (V) garage. In 1995, the Sunday allocation was transferred to Shepherd's Bush (S) garage and the Leyland Olympians were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. In 1996, the route was withdrawn between Piccadilly Circus and Trafalgar Square. At the same time, the Stamford Brook (V) allocation was transferred to Shepherd's Bush (S) garage. In 1998, the route was diverted via Uxbridge Road to Shepherd's Bush Princess Victoria (Monday to Friday am peak). On 24 July 1999, the route gained a night service in the form of N94, which was introduced to replace withdrawn section of Route N12 between Notting Hill Gate and Shepherds Bush. In November 1999, part of the allocation was transferred to Stamford Brook (V) garage. In 2001, the peak hour journeys to Shepherd's Bush Princess Victoria was withdrawn. The Evening and Sunday service was converted to crew operation using AEC Routematers and the Stamford Brook (V) allocation was transferred to Shepherd's Bush (S) garage at the same time. In 2003, the Evening and Sunday service was converted to one person operation using low floor Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 24 January 2004, the route was converted to one man operation with brand new low floor Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. The route was converted into a 24 hour service at the same time. On 16 October 2010, the route was retained by London United. In December 2010, brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs were introduced alongside the existing Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. In March 2016, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. The daytime service will be withdrawn between Marble Arch and Piccadilly Circus in the future. On 7 December 2019, The route waa retained by London United. On 1 February 2020, The Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs and Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs were replaced by brand new Enviro 400 EV City bodied BYD DD Electrics. Current Route Route 94 operates via these primary locations: *Acton Green Duke of Sussex *Turnham Green Station *Goldhawk Road Station *Shepherd's Bush Stations *Holland Park Station *Notting Hill Gate Station *Queensway Station *Lancaster Gate Station *Marble Arch Station *Bond Street Station *Oxford Circus Station *Piccadilly Circus Station * Charles II Street External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 094,London Buses routes